Efficient photovoltaic devices, such as solar cells, have been fabricated using absorber layers made with alloys containing elements of group IB, IIIA and VIA, e.g., alloys of copper with indium and/or gallium or aluminum and selenium and/or sulfur. One common combination of the aforementioned elements is copper-indium-gallium-diselenide (CIGS) and the resulting devices are often referred to as CIGS solar cells. The CIGS absorber layer may be deposited on a substrate. It would be desirable to fabricate such an absorber layer on an aluminum foil substrate because aluminum foil is relatively inexpensive, lightweight, and flexible. Unfortunately, current techniques for depositing CIGS absorber layers are incompatible with the use of aluminum foil as a substrate.
Typical deposition techniques include evaporation, sputtering, chemical vapor deposition, and the like. These deposition processes are typically carried out at high temperatures and for extended times. Both factors can result in damage to the substrate upon which deposition is occurring. Such damage can arise directly from changes in the substrate material upon exposure to heat, and/or from undesirable chemical reactions driven by the heat of the deposition process. Thus, very robust substrate materials are typically required for fabrication of CIGS solar cells. These limitations have excluded the use of aluminum and aluminum-foil based foils.
An alternative deposition approach is the solution-based printing of the CIGS precursor materials onto a substrate. Examples of solution-based printing techniques are described, e.g., in Published PCT Application WO 2002/084708 and commonly-assigned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/782,017, both of which are incorporated herein by reference. Advantages to this deposition approach include both the relatively lower deposition temperature and the rapidity of the deposition process. Both advantages serve to minimize the potential for heat-induced damage of the substrate on which the deposit is being formed.
Although solution deposition is a relatively low temperature step in fabrication of CIGS solar cells, it is not the only step. In addition to the deposition, a key step in the fabrication of CIGS solar cells is the selenization and annealing of the CIGS absorber layer. Selenization introduces selenium into the bulk CIG or CI absorber layer, where the element incorporates into the film, while the annealing provides the absorber layer with the proper crystalline structure. In the prior art, selenization and annealing has been performed by heating the substrate in the presence of H2Se or Se vapor and keeping this nascent absorber layer at high temperatures for long periods of time.
While use of Al as a substrate for solar cell devices would be desirable due to both the low cost and lightweight nature of such a substrate, conventional techniques that effectively anneal the CIGS absorber layer also heat the substrate to high temperatures, resulting in damage to Al substrates. There are several factors that result in Al substrate degradation upon extended exposure to heat and/or selenium-containing compounds for extended times. First, upon extended heating, the discrete layers within a Mo-coated Al substrate can fuse and form an intermetallic back contact for the device, which decreases the intended electronic functionality of the Mo-layer. Second, the interfacial morphology of the Mo layer is altered during heating, which can negatively affect subsequent CIGS grain growth through changes in the nucleation patterns that arise on the Mo layer surface. Third, upon extended heating, Al can migrate into the CIGS absorber layer, disrupting the function of the semiconductor. Fourth, the impurities that are typically present in the Al foil (e.g. Si, Fe, Mn, Ti, Zn, and V) can travel along with mobile Al that diffuses into the solar cell upon extended heating, which can disrupt both the electronic and optoelectronic function of the cell. Fifth, when Se is exposed to Al for relatively long times and at relatively high temperatures, aluminum selenide can form, which is unstable. In moist air the aluminum selenide can react with water vapor to form aluminum oxide and hydrogen selenide. Hydrogen selenide is a highly toxic gas, whose free formation can pose a safety hazard. For all these reasons, high-temperature deposition, annealing, and selenization are therefore impractical for substrates made of aluminum or aluminum alloys.
Because of the high-temperature, long-duration deposition and annealing steps, CIGS solar cells cannot be effectively fabricated on aluminum substrates (e.g. flexible foils comprised of Al and/or Al-based alloys) and instead must be fabricated on heavier substrates made of more robust (and more expensive) materials, such as stainless steel, titanium, or molybdenum foils, glass substrates, or metal- or metal-oxide coated glass. Thus, even though CIGS solar cells based on aluminum foils would be more lightweight, flexible, and inexpensive than stainless steel, titanium, or molybdenum foils, glass substrates, or metal- or metal-oxide coated glass substrates, current practice does not permit aluminum foil to be used as a substrate.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a method for fabricating solar cells on aluminum substrates.